The present invention relates to a solder and a die-bonding structure.
Unlike low-temperature solder which has been already practically used, high-temperature lead-free solder is yet to be put into practical use because of many technical problems to address. In accordance with the recent development of solder technology, candidate solders of various types for lead-free capability have been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 3850135 discloses one example of solder which is made of zinc (Zn) as a main component and contains small amount of aluminum (Al) and germanium (Ge) thereby to lower the melting point of the solder. Such solder with a low melting point is used advantageously in assembling of electronic components.
It is desired that die-bonding solder should have an improved thermal shock resistance. The present invention is directed to providing a solder that has an improved thermal shock resistance and a die-bonding structure in which the solder is used.